the dating game
by buzz-buzz-bumble-bee
Summary: ummmmmmm... Arya, Nasauda, and Trinnia go on a dating game there's going to be a cat fight and some more stuff Ya Bi Bi now finished thrid chapter woohoo!
1. Arya get's stoned

**So this my first Fanfic please don't flame or there will be voodoo (I can't spell:-(**

**So here it is **

The Dating Game Disclaimer: I don't own please don't sue thank you Chapter 1 

Nasauda, Arya, and Trinnia were setting at a table depressed because they didn't have boyfriends. Arya was so depressed that she decided to get stoned. Trinnia was so depressed she killed her kinda creepy snake bracelet. Nasauda was so depressed she would make out with Oirk. All of the sudden, out of the blue Gimli (from LOTR) appeared and chuck a bowling ball, a laptop, a ring, a sponge, some money, a The Killers CD, some more money, and invitations to a dating game (weeeeeeeeee).

Then he left. Trinnia spoke first, "We have no lives, let's go on it!"

" Whatever," Arya said (she was stoned)

"Arya, are you stoned again?" Nasauda screamed.

"Ya you B----, F--- off my case, God," Arya said (she has issues)

"Well I wanna get stoned too!"

"SHUT UP YOU TO WERE GOING ON THE DATING GAME,"

"FINE,"

"Let's go then."

And they were off to the dating game.

Hope you liked it

I love the Killers they're my FAVORITE BAND

O I'm not sure how to make more chapters so if this is it don't be surprised

Although someone telling how would be GREATLY appreciated

Bi Bi

Review


	2. the coconut

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Especially somekindasuperstar I was having a lot of trouble writing and you really helped me :-) **

**Oh and firetounge (Kelly) I know I'm weird and I love being weird **

**AryaSuxEragonIsMine**** I totally know Arya is soooo like that!**

**Lady Exile**** thanks I love reviews no matter how short**

**So time to write the second chapter this will be fun evil laugh**

Nasauda went outside and got three donkeys. When she brought Arya refused to ride the donkey because she has issues. So instead they went to Eragon's room and asked him if they could borrow Saphira.

"Can we borrow Saphira, PLEASE?"

"Just like the you guys "borrowed" Saphira, and went to Hawaii for two weeks and thought you were all dead, because you said you be back in 10 minutes?"

"Ya, pretty much."

"Then no"

"PLEASE"

"No"

"PLEASE"

"N-"

Arya knocked on the head with a coconut, and rendered him unconscious.

"Good job"

"Thanks, its what we stoners do"

"So Saphira wanna give us a ride?"

Sure why not 

"Let's go"

"Woohoo"

I know it was short but I have writers block :-( 

**But it will get better :-) **

**Thank you one and all**

**And goodnight everybody**

**REVIEW **

**Bibi**

**Peace out my home skillet briskets **


	3. to the dating game

**OMIGOD thanx to all my reviewer I luv u people!!!!!!!!! So chapter 3 to be honest I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen but whatever So here it goes Chapter 3**

So Nasauda, Trinnia, and Arya were on the back of Saphira flying east. Toward Gameland, there they have all the games in the world. From candy land to wheel of fortune. They found the dating game very easily, seeing as there was a huge sign that said THIS WAY TO THE DATING GAME, very convenient. "WOW, that was very convenient," said the idiot that is Trinnia. "No way, you nitwit," Arya sneered very sarcastically.

"Shut up guys, you're so annoying," Nasauda yelled.

"FINE."

When they went into the dating game building, a guy with headphones said, "Uh, your finally here, we still have to put you in hair and makeup!"

"Sorry we had to knock out a crazy rider who loves Me.," three guesses who that is.

"It happens to all of us, but now Linda will take you to hair and makeup."

The person who claims to be _Linda _led them away.

26 minutes, three curling irons, and a cat latter, Nasauda, Trinnia, and Arya were decked out in 70's clothes. Bellbottoms, groovy colors, peace signs, the works.

"I feel like an idiot."

"They make me feel _GROOVY,"_ said the idiot wicth is Trinnia

"Oh, shut up"Arya has issues

"Fine, be that way."Trinnia was very upset by this comment.

"We need the girls on set, NOW!"

Nasauda, Trinnia, and Arya took their places on the set. Nasauda was bachelor number1, Trinnia was number 2, and Arya was number 3.

The host on the show (My best friend Nikki) took out her microphone and said, "Welcome to the Dating Game today we have 3 lovely contestants…"

**Sorry about not updated my friend was pestering me about that (Nikki) not to say any names;-). But I have an excuse, Valentines Day is tomorrow and this guy I REALLY like likes me back so I sent him a valentine and I don't know what he's going to say (he's very complex like that) so I'm crossing my fingers that he says yes so. I already know who the bachelor is going to be but I would like to take a poll**

**A.Eragon **

**B.Murtagh**

**C.Oirk**

**D.Ormis **

**E.surprise Bacherol **

**Have fun this poll probably won't effect my decision but who knows? Bi**


	4. Meet the bachelor

**Okay feeling a little bad that I haven't been on Fanfic in like two weeks and I didn't type anything over vacation, but hay it's lent God forgives sinners!:-) **

**Hehe anyway here's the chapter.**

"…so anyway that pretty much sums up our constants, let's bring out our bachelor, we're using a voice changer so no one knows who he is.!!!" Nikki finaly finished.

Nikki is a very long winded talker so she'll start talking and finish about an hour latter.

"So let's start the questioning!!"

"Bachelorette number 1, if you could be an animal what animal would you be?"

"I'd be a dragon, so I could bring back their race," Nasauda said all proud like.

"Suck up," remarked the stoner.

"Shut up, Arya"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Don't make me hurt you, I'm an elf"

"And a stoner, besides I rule a rebel army"

"Ya but a mentally challenged dragon rider who talks to ants, loves me"

"Talking to ants is very important skill for dragon riders!"

All of the sudden Arya is lunging herself at Nasauda, which can only mean one thing,

Cat Fight.

So you like it? It's really short, but whatever. I'm so glad I putting a cat fight in 

**It's always been a dream of mine (jk) soooo REVIEW **

**Ciao**

**Karin **


End file.
